


tiny

by kyarorin



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Xeno, quiet date night, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: Pure unadulterated scmhoop; McCrane and Seia get a night off while McCrane's main frame is in for some major repairs.





	tiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWeeb/gifts).



> Request for Weebs! They've been so patient since making this request and I hope they enjoy!
> 
> I'm too lazy to change the pronouns for posting, if you don't like genderswaps and still clicked on this despite the obvious tag I don't know what to tell you

McCrane knows Seia well enough to know when she's hiding a smile behind her palm, though... this isn't usually the angle she catches it at. The mech finds herself staring  _ up _ at Seia for the first time in her short existence. 

“Seia-san.” She says, mildly reproving, though she can't help the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

The brunette actually  _ giggles _ , “Why on earth didn't they make you human sized?”

A question she's asked Todou many times since the roll out of the repair frames, though she's never gotten an answer from the old engineer. 

“You're so  _ cute _ ,” her girlfriend practically coos, and McCrane nearly jumps when she feels a fingertip gently caress her helm. The  _ majority _ of her helm. 

Optics blinking, McCrane ever so slightly leans into the warm contact, marveling at how even at this small of a scale Todou has created a wonder. Miniature versions of themselves, replicated down to the last detail and nearly every single ability. Knowing the Chief, if Todou is able to scale down haptic sensors this small, then combining into Super Build Tiger will not be a challenge. 

Though that would require the entire Build Team to be out of commission, she thinks wryly as she leans into another caress. 

Not exactly a situation she wants to be in. 

“McCrane, what are you smiling about?” Seia laughs, her eyes twinkling in fondness.

Shaking her helm, McCrane gently reaches up to touch Seia's hand. She can almost feel the ridges in her fingerprint, a sudden bloom of texture to tag and savor for later. “Todou-san has probably made it that I could combine with my team, in this form.” She chuckles, taking full advantage of exploring the feel and suppleness of flesh without the fear of harming the love of her life.

She was so  _ soft. _

Seia snorts behind her hand. “Cute...”

McCrane laughs and kisses her knuckle, slowly turning the woman's hand over to look and feel the details of her palm. Why  _ hadn't _ Todou made them human sized? 

A wave of yearning, to touch, to truly be with her without being afraid of hurting Seria, hits her hard despite the light hearted conversation.

Venting slowly to herself, McCrane put the palm of her hand to the tip of one of the Seia's fingers, “Cute, yes, but it seems like neither form makes it easier to be with you.” Frustration is leaking into the yellow mech's voice, but not for the first time she'd appreciate it if the Braves themselves had been consulted before even beginning design. 

Seia's expression falls and the woman sighs, “Aa, that is one thing I've thought about as well. Talk with Deckerd, they definitely will back you on bringing this up.” But then she smiles, running her knuckle gently down the contour's of McCrane's face, loving and content. “But at least now, like this I get to carry and protect you. Give back for all those times you've saved me.” She laughs again, and the look of joyful amusement on her face brightens the room considerably. “And instead of you driving me around like some kind of chauffeur, I get to put you in my purse and take you with me.”

Oh,the thought of her getting lost amidst all of Seia's make-up and keys is just  _ ridiculous _ and McCane can't help but laugh with her. 

“That isn't a very romantic date, Seia-san,” McCrane says softly, teasingly, leaning into that slow soothing caress down her body and sighing wistfully. Maybe she should start taking things into her  _ own _ hands, she has the knowledge and the skill to work on it. 

Suddenly that wanted touch is gone as Seia shifts, leaning her chin on her hand and smiling impishly. She looks so different like this, writ large and detailed. 

McCrane can see without zooming in all the little gold flecks in her soft brown eyes and the fine lines of a woman who smiles freely. 

Spirits, she's beautiful. 

“Mm, I suppose I could always pick you up and carry you close,” Seia says, teasing again and her lips quirking up in a poor attempt to squash a smile. Another giggle escapes her and she pokes McCrane's chestplate gently, “Like a ball-jointed doll.” 

It sends a rush down McCrane's spinal struts and her frame straightens in embarrassment. She's seen Seia pick up little teddy bears she thinks are cute, holding them up high for a moment before cuddling them close to her chest and sometimes squeezing. 

Something she would never dare do with a human being. She always cradles humans as firmly but carefully, Seia most of all. Knowingly afraid of her own strength. 

Scratching her cheek, McCrane looks up at her with a shy smile. “I actually wouldn't mind that.”

\----

“Being this small sure does have it's drawbacks,” Seia remarks ruefully, carrying the damp and dog spit covered McCrane over to her sink. “I'm sorry about Chichi,” she sighs, habit having her turn on the hot water and grab a wet a towel.

Dish towel in hand, Seia freezes in realization, watching the water pool around McCrane's ankles.  _ She's so _ tiny! It's hard not to treat the situation as if McCrane  _ was _ some toy picked up from the dog park.

At least the sink makes a nice sized hot tub for the mech. 

Trying not to laugh, Seia shakes her head as McCrane stoops slightly under the faucet's spray.  _ Good thing Toudo didn't make these frames out of cheap plastic. _ She doesn't think the mechanic would appreciate the new tooth marks. 

Courtesy of one fluffy and happily panting shiba inu, sitting patiently at her feet. 

“Don't be,” McCrane laughs- the mech looking like she enjoys a hot shower as much as any woman, standing lax under the spray, tilting her helm from side to side and stretching out tiny neck cables. “She's very well trained.”

“Well, if she hadn't been this conversation would be very different,” the Colonel snorts, reaching out with the wet, soapy washcloth to begin wiping McCrane down just as the mech's much,  _ much _ smaller hands grabs onto the edge of it and tugs it away.

Both still for an awkward moment, before Seia coughs and lets McCrane clean herself. 

Thankfully the mech doesn't say anything. 

Seia pulls up a stool and leans her elbows on the counter, staring up at the ceiling. It's nice, to be able to have a calm evening inside with her lover,  _ within _ her home, without having to worry about other Braves interrupting any quiet moments.

Chichi whuffs, dancing at her feet. 

...well, perhaps her home has its own perils. Resting her head on the countertop, Seia sighs as she watched McCrane wipe herself down. “Though I do think I'm going to have to keep her in her crate tonight; she seems to believe you're a new toy and she's going to be  _ so _ despondent she can't chew you up.”

“Gawan was enough, thank you,” McCrane says tartly just over the spray and Seia chokes back on an unexpected peel of laughter. 

Sitting up and coughing into her hand to regain her composure, Seia looks at the yellow mech askance. “I'd say Chichi has more force of personality than invulnerability than Gawan, however. She might just figure out you're better at scritches than being a squeaky toy.”

Like the panda, but Seia isn't going to tease  _ too _ much. Even if it is adorable to see McCrane sigh slowly and rub at her nasal bridge, writ  _ small _ . 

The mech reaches up with some difficulty to turn the water off, huffing. “I would prefer that over the chewing, but we weren't meant to be in these frames for long. The charge will only last about two days.... And then I'd go back to being a chew toy.” 

She sounds rueful but fondly amused to Seia, smiling warmly at the human and bowing her helm as she takes a dry towel from Seia's larger fingers. McCrane once expressed remorse about not being able to play with Chichi ‘properly' (as she'd put it) but this probably isn't what the mech had meant. 

It makes her giggle, though it brings her back to the original question of  _ why _ they hadn't built human sized frames at all. It can't have been for safety reasons, the mechs were dangerous enough as they were. Why fear making a human-sized Brave?

Being this tiny made them... vulnerable- if cute and easy to carry around.

Yet.

For having only been online and alive for a few short years, the Braves had made many an enemy. With some of them even making their grudges... personal. What criminal put behind bars by a Brave wouldn't take advantage of this small size?

Which leads her to believe it possibly being power related, or... Saejima's weird personal preferences. He  _ does _ love weird-yet-cute things as much as anyone, and he still has that genuine enjoyment for all things sci-fi and fantasy. But for all his affection for the Braves he is still the boss and  _ owner _ of these new beings whose mere existence is  _ new _ to the entire world. 

And the Chief has definitely learned about control after the Build Team made changes to their staging bays without human approval.

Azuma hasn't ever really let him forget it. 

If it is power related then it could be that, for all Toudou's genius, the lack of funding often seen by police departments meant that the Tiny Braves are the most cost effective solution. 

Holding out a hand for McCrane, Seia hums in thought. There are ways for a well connected Colonel to propose a joint development program. Research into power armor is going well- except for the power problem. Toudou had figured out how to power fifteen foot plus mechs off of mostly  _ gasoline _ of all things! 

Working with Toudou and the entire engineering team hired on by Saejima could solve the Defense Force's setbacks with designing a cost effective but  _ safe _ power system for defensive armor against the rise in high-tech and bio-monster attacks. Saejima has wanted to expand the Brave Program further for years but lacks sufficient funding to do so. 

She thinks of what the mechanic could do with a proper, military budget.

That it would have a more intimate, special boon for herself and Ayoko isn't her  _ only _ motive.

At least she's trying to convince herself of that as she gives the tiny McCrane a gentle hug and a peck on the forehead, carrying her over to the couch. Chichi trotts at her feet, immediately jumping up and then rearing back with a yip when the dog finds her usual lap spot taken by the orange and black mech. 

Both laughs as the shiba inu huffs in offense and settles next to Seia and hid her nose under her tail with dramatic, moody, flare. 

Plans of politics and favors owed and owing aside, Seia snuggles in with her robotic girlfriend for a nice,  _ quiet _ night in without fear of getting sucked into one of the many dramatic criminal encounters the Braves were prone to coming across.  

Short of Drill Boy crashing in through her balcony doors, the woman intends to not go  _ anywhere _ the entire night save to get up to get snacks and some wine until they're both ready for bed. 


End file.
